I Don't Want To Be Right
by Aven The BattleMage
Summary: Ash Quill moves to Ponyville. Just this unicorn is unsocial. Will she leave or we she stay? A test story just for now! No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Introduktion

Friends. She was never a real popular mare growing up. The stone faced filly they had called her, not that she cared. To her, friends were not something she wanted to have or to understand any other-pony. As a filly she didn't need to run in the grass avoiding feeling a soft touch of a friend's hoof during a game of tag.

Her mother didn't get that at first. When a friend of her mother comes with two fillies around same ages as her, they tried making us play. But they had different personalities and interest from the ash gray unicorn. She didn't end up spending much time with the two other fillies. The laughed and played. She read bock after bock and writes a few words to herself.

The little unicorn was happily content at this, so why? So why, was she so often met with looks of pity and angry snorts?

All she need was her paper and quill.

The beginning of the early night, the filly waits until she hears her mother hoofs walking away from behind her door, after she had put her dotter to bed. Only for her to sneak up from her bed and to sit on her floor rug to write about interesting dreams she had the following nigh while her small horn lighting up like a weak candlelight. Stories, poems, anything her little filly mind could think of.

Her name is Ash Quill. Underneath the moon's bright beam, the stars magically dance like her quill moves on her paper. The sedentary mare loved the silent hour of the night it was her escape, her safe haven. And by the same night she was granted her cutie mark; which was a blue crested moon and a golden quill.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The morning sun cast its light over the land and on a train where an ash colored unicorn was now sitting in her seat while catching up on a little reading. She was in the middle of reading an adventure novel. Her eyes were intently glued to the worlds or they would have been if not for a filly calling for his mother. Asking the same question repeatedly as the tired mother mumbled, _no _each time_. _

"_Are we there yet?"_

"…_No,"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

_The earth pony sighs. "…No,"_

After hearing this conversation with the mother and filly, the unicorn eyes had started to twitch. Ash Quill had hoped when the mother finally stopped answering the youngling that he would soon enough quite down, but…he did not.

" _Arewethereyet?Arewethereyet?Arewethereyet?!" _

_Dear Celestia! Please let it end! _

Ash Quill clicked her tongue irritated. Slamming her bock with her hoof, Ash Quill snapping her sight to where the mother and the filly were sitting. "Excuse me," She started. The unnamed mother looks up to meet her cold orange gaze.

"I honestly hate situations like this. Here I am on a nice train ride, trying to read a bock I had saved to read since I got it and no matter how much I try…I can't. There is a limit to how much I can let this joke to go own."

"Um, joke?"

The earth pony seemed to be a bit puzzled but this, which makes the unicorn tail to snap. Surely this mother wouldn't give permission for her filly to continue only to get attention?

"I'm sorry. But to be frank, if you're not putting your hoof down…"The unicorn eyes went to the filly. "…do you have any problem with your ears little one?" The small pony was quick to shock his head.

"I see. Then you know you're answer. **No you are not there.**"

As soon as the unicorn turned to her own business she could hear ponies in the cart whisper. If it was about her, she paid it no mind. The gray unicorn was used to it after all.

The young mare peered out the window of the train at the landscape that was passing, observing that she would be soon at Ponyville.

It was nice to get a new start in a new place. Ash Quill didn't feel like she fitted in Canterlot. Never had she found any interest in the fashion or making her magic stronger like her fellow ponies. The mare was happy with the simple magi she could do; like levitating her bocks, quill and paper.

However her mother had insisted on her teaching her how to teleport one time. But when would she have need of that? None, it was only another way for her dear mother to brag about to her friends.

It was not like she didn't like learning a little magic. To a unicorn magic is like breathing in a sense. Ash Quill could just not stand being pushed in learning magic for only being a topic in one of her mother tea gatherings with her friends.

The train conductor opened the cabin door. "Next stop, Ponyville!"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_Yes! Thanks Celestia! We are!" _The mother of the young earth pony filly called with glee. This news made many ponies relieved as well in the cart. The ash coat unicorn sighed.

_...Finally!_

Ash Quill levitated her bag from under the seat while her horn glows a bright orange light to put her _Daring Do_ novel away. The mare proceeded to then grab her bag with her magic, putting on the saddle straps on.

_Hopefully it's calmer in Ponyville…_She thought approaching a vacant seat next the door. The train jerked to a halt making her stumbled a little before getting on her hoofs.

She looked blankly at the doors with her bright orange eye while it opens.

* * *

Comment if you want. Help a story to be come better...

And you can get a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2: Short meeting with apples

Looking around Ash Quill found the Ponyville was quite charming. Walking by many houses with timber-framed and distinct thatched roofs Ash Quill mumbled thoughtfully to herself.

"It looks like I remember it…it has been years. But I can almost picture myself as a filly trotting beside my mother here..." Ash Quill smiled slightly while passing a sweet shop that looked like a backed goods itself. The roof looked like it was made of gingerbread with frosting decorated the house line and the two pillars at the entrance looked like they were candy canes. Oh, what she had begged that one day she and her mother were visiting Ponyville if they would go inside there for one cupcake.

But how much the filly had begged. They had left the same day without her even had seen the inside of this sugary shop. Ash Quill gave a mental note she should stop by the shop one day when she had settled in her new home in Ponyville. There was no urgency after all, she lived her now.

It was refreshing thinking this was her new home town. The ponies seemed more relaxed and more pleasant to be around then the gleamed up ponies with designer clothes and their overwhelming sent of perfumes (that she thought smelled dreadfully) that she was used to seeing.

"Howdy, ya wanna buy some apples!"

Ash Quill trip over her own hoofs at the sudden voice chirped beside her. Standing there was a bright yellow coat filly with a pink ribbing in her red mane. Her vivid golden orange eyes reminded Ash of own. The gray unicorn cleared her throat composing herself slowly turning to a filly standing there. "Um…excuse me?"

"Apples! Ya wanna buy some?" The young earth pony flashed a happy grin. Looking over the filly Ash catch a glimpse of cart across from them full of red apples. They seemed to be fine quality. She would be surprised if this apple was grown near Ponyville. Ash Quill was pretty sure had read something about a farm.

Nevertheless she didn't want to carry more then things she already was necessarily. Her saddle bags are already heavy. "No, thank you." She said politely and started walking only to be stopped by the same filly standing in front of her.

"Ya sure?" The earth filly gave a pout. It almost made the unicorn to waver. Ash Quill was sure this little filly practiced that puppy-dog pout in a mirror. At first Ash was not sure how to repose. But she keeps her usual face and nodded. Ready to try to walk passed the filly, but was cut off again.

"I'm sure I haven't seen ya before? Ya new in Ponyville?"

The unicorn could feel pony's eyes on her making her want to leave the area. She answered short hopping that would be the end of it.

"I just arrived."

"Then ya don't have any apples, right?"

It seemed they were back on square one. Nonetheless a new voice joins them. " AppleBloom? Ya at it again? I thought I told ya not to be so forceful." Coming walking came an orange pony with blonde mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail", also the older earth pony was wearing a light brown Stetson hat. Noticing the three apples Cutie mark on the pony. The gray unicorn had the feeling she was the owner of the apples and the fill was perhaps a younger sister.

"Howdy there! I overheard ya new here. I'm AppleJack, Welcome to Ponyville!"The earth pony's green eyes lighted up. "And this is AppleBloom." The filly mumbled an award _hi._

_I guess it's expected for me to induce myself?_

"…Ash Quill. If you'll excuse me." She wanted to find her house and the get the load off. Get a cup of tea and a good bock… or maybe a hot chuckle instead.

"So where ya headed?"

Yet aging have these apples ponies stopped her. Ash Quill looked over at AppleJack with a bored look. "Look, I'll buy you're apples if you let me go. That's why you're talking to me after all, right?"

AppleJack raised a blonde brown. "No. No, just trying to be friendly…"

"Oh. My apologies then," Ash Quill turned, walking a hoof steep before speaking to the sisters while she walked from them. "Then I'll buy from you another time…"

With nothing more to say, the gray mare had walked off. Leaving the two apples to share glance to echoers.

"She kind of wired…"AppleBloom comment, getting disapproving glare from AppleJack.

* * *

Thank you, for reading.


End file.
